


Encuentros Bruscos

by Judas



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Final Feliz, Sexual Content, biting and scratching, dominant!Joan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas/pseuds/Judas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres veces que Sherlock y Joan tuvieron sexo de manera brusca, y una vez que no lo fue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentros Bruscos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dominatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rough Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539657) by [Dominatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix). 



> -  
> (Notas originales de la autora)
> 
> Si… tenía que hacerlo. No se por qué, pero solo sucedió. Tenia demasiado tiempo libre en estos momentos (debería de estar estudiando, pero hay demasiado fanfiction en mi cabeza para poner matemáticas y química ahí también)
> 
> Espero y lo disfruten :)

1.

La primera vez que Sherlock y Joan tuvieron sexo, fue una tarde bastante usual.  Sin embargo, termino diferente esta vez.  Y debio afectarlos seriamente.

El equipo favorito de Joan acababa de perder su último juego, y Sherlock acababa de terminar una llamada con su padre.  Sherlock lo llamaría _una llamada familiar totalmente_ normal, otros podrían llamarlo una _discusión_.  La mayoría de la gente (incluyendo a Joan y probablemente 90 por ciento de la población del mundo) lo llamaría _dos idiotas gritándose el uno al otro hasta que uno aviente el teléfono contra la pared o hasta que terminen roncos_.  Ambos estaban llenos de adrenalina y muy irritados, así que no se necesita mucho de los insultos usuales de Sherlock, salpicados con un poco de excitación y enojo, hasta que Joan estaba apretada contra la pared por el, el cuerpo de Sherlock presionado muy cerca contra el de ella, sus labios ásperos y severos, los dos gimiendo en placer y furia.  Joan tiró y jalo la camisa de Sherlock  y la dejo caer en el suelo sin siquiera reconocer que casi la había rasgado por completo.  A ninguno de los dos le importo.  Aun seguían parcialmente vestidos cuando Sherlock y Joan empezaron a acercarse aún más y estaban el uno sobre el otro en segundos después de que Joan había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock.

No había tiempo para palabras cariñosas o reconfortantes, mucho menos algún tipo de romance, y no les tomo mucho tiempo para colapsarse en los brazos del otro, respirando pesadamente, sus ojos aún seguían prendidos con pasión e ira.   Se separaron sin decir palabra alguna y se retiraron  a sus cuartos.  No lograron hablarse por días; todo era demasiado extraño.

2.

Se necesito algo de tiempo hasta que eventualmente pudieron lograr estar en el mismo cuarto, o inclusive hablarse.  Y no era siempre del lado de Joan.  Sherlock parecía estar fuertemente avergonzado, también.  Lo cual era… muy muy inusual, porque Sherlock jamás estaba avergonzado por algo o alguien.  Su siguiente caso los forzó a estar en el mismo cuarto, hablarse el uno al otro y estar detenido a punta de pistola por un sospechoso de asesinato (bueno, al final fue algo más que un sospechoso… apuntándole un arma a dos personas, gritando y vociferando que pintaría las paredes con sus sesos no mejoro mucho su estatus en la detección policiaca).  Al final, Sherlock insulto al hombre de una manera tan fuerte y tan molesta que el hombre disparo su arma al techo para silenciar a Sherlock.  Alrededor de 10 segundos después, estaba acostado sobre su estomago, Sherlock sentado arriba de él, el arma es una de sus delgadas manos.  Cuando estaban de nuevo en el departamento, Joan había preguntado como sabía que el sospechoso ya no tenía más balas, Sherlock le dijo que no había estado seguro, solo estaba adivinando.

Al principio, empezó a gritarle, empujarlo fuertemente, y luego lo cacheteó porque no podía creer como Sherlock pudo haber arriesgado sus vidas… y ganar.  Muy al final, estaba casi llorando y gritando que pudieron haber muerto.  El intento acercarla a sí mismo, abrazarla fuertemente, pero ella lo empujo duramente antes de tomar su camisa y jalarlo en un beso ávido y profundo.   Apenas tuvieron tiempo de meterse a la habitación; eventualmente terminaron  en el piso del cuarto de estar (que por lo menos, tenia algo de confort).  Hubo muchas peleas acerca de quien tendría la posición de arriba; y no pelearon muy cariñosamente.  Al final, Joan gano; había perdido todos los botones de su blusa cuando Sherlock intento desvestirla (muy exitosamente) y planeaba hacerlo pagar por eso.

Hubo muchas mordidas, dimes y diretes, balbuceos  sin una idea de pensamiento claro mientras se movían toscamente, ambos gimiendo – ya fuera por placer o dolor, al final, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.  Las uñas de Sherlock habían dejado marcas profundas en la espalda de Joan cuando había intentando bajarla y voltearla sobre su espalda para ganar dominancia.  No fue muy exitoso y, resultantemente, no tan satisfecho como pudo haber estado después de que ambos habían colapsado gritando y maldiciendo.

3.

La tercera vez no tuvo razón o un detonador.  Solo- si, esto puede sonar tonto y de cliché – solo pasó sin que uno de ellos supiera como y porque paso.  Sherlock le había hablado a Joan como siempre lo había hecho – pasivo agresivo, sarcástico y completamente descarado.  Había sido una platica sobre la vida amorosa de Joan y los hombres con lo que ella salía y porque no tendría sexo con ellos…  Al final, era Sherlock hablando y Joan tratando de distraerlo fuera del tema.  Si, ella estaba frustrada, y desesperada, y de mal humor, y quizás tal vez un poco excitada por Sherlock moviendo sus manos y por la forma en que su voz temblaba cuando se entusiasmaba de más, cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y no tenía idea de como volver al tema…  Se estiro para acercarlo hacia ella y sellar sus labios en un beso hambriento y profundo.

No había una verdadera línea que cruzar o palabras que decir, pero eventualmente ambos estaban desvestidos, gimiendo y acurrucándose, presionando el uno contra el otro.  Sherlock  enterró sus manos en el cabello de Joan y jalo con fuerza; Joan casi grita de dolor cuando el arqueo su cabeza para colocar gentiles besos y mordidas en su cuello.  El besó las lágrimas que corrían de su cara; ella probó sal en sus labios cuando bajo de nuevo hacia ella.  Su espalda doblada y todo su cuerpo estirado hacia el cuando el empujo profundamente dentro de ella.  Ella arrojo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, esperando temblorosamente cada una de sus envestidas.  El no decepciono, y al escucharla gemir y balbucear sin aliento sonrió satisfactoriamente poco antes de enterrar su cara en sus cabellos.

Ella siseó cuando sintió la sensación de unos dientes curiosos en su clavícula, la marca que Sherlock le dejo sería visible por días.  Tenía ganas de que él se arrepintiera de insultarla, se arrepintiera de haberla conocido y que se arrepintiera de este mismo momento.  Ella podría ser muy cruel cuando quería, y esta noche no tendría piedad.  No le fue posible a Sherlock usar camisas ajustadas los siguientes días, los rasguños de su espalda necesitaban sanar primero.

 

+1

 

Sherlock no quería que ella disfrutar esto de la manera que lo había disfrutado antes.  El clara  absolutamente quería hacerla sufrir.  Los espacios entre sus… encuentros se había hecho más cortos, y los rasguños en la espalda de Sherlock habían apenas sanado.  La marca de la mordida en la clavícula de Joan aún era visible como una sombra que se desvanecía en su piel.  El beso la mordida gentilmente antes de acariciar su cara. “Sherlock…” ella empezó, pero él sabía lo que ella quería decir, y estaba muy seguro que no quería escucharla, así que se inclino sobre ella y puso un beso en sus labios.

“No lo hagas” contesto balbuceando, su aliento contra su cara.  No te atrevas a arruinar esto, agrego el en sus pensamiento.  Y él no estaba listo para dejarla arruinar esto, porque esto era probablemente una de las mejores noches que Sherlock había tendió.

Había disfrutados sus duros y rápidos encuentros, también, cuando estaban constantemente faltándoles el aliento, jadeando con palabras que no tenían ningún sentido; moviéndose el uno contra el otro sin piedad y un objetivo definido, alcanzando placer y paz debido a – si, y también sin sentido- _cosas_.  Pero esta vez era diferente.  Habían logrado llegar al cuarto de Joan – Él la había guiado ahí porque su cuarto estaba demasiado desordenado – con miradas y besos silenciosos.  Justo ahora, no había una sola pieza de tela que pudiera separar el uno del otro.  No había mordidas o rasguños, insinuaciones de enojo o pasión espumante, solo la promesa de seguridad en los ojos de Joan y una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios cuando sus pestañas revolotearon mientras el guía su camino sobre su garganta con su lengua, dejando caminos húmedos que sus dedos amaban seguir mientras sentía como su cuerpo se suavizaba en sus brazos.  El la mantuvo cerca, enterrando su cara en sus cabellos, en su pecho, escuchando el rápido latido de su corazón antes de besarla de nuevo, reconociendo el dulce sabor de sus labios y lengua mientras ambos sonreían y reían entre las caricias.

“Esto es ridículo” ella murmuro, llevando las puntas de sus dedos sobre su pecho y cintura – y aun más abajo – hasta que el tembló y suspiro en silencio.  “A alguien como tu jamás debería acariciarme tanto.  No parecer el tipo para romance o luz de velas o algo por el estilo.”

“Quizás me cambiaste”, el contesto lentamente, casi dudando.  Ella rio entre dientes – solo imaginar que esto era posible – hasta que ella lo miro de nuevo y vio la verdad en sus ojos.

“Dios mío” susurró cuando reconoció que él no lo había dicho como broma.  Por un momento Sherlock se asusto, se asusto del rechazo y se asusto de perder a Joan, pero Joan sonrió tenuamente y tomo su cara entre sus manos antes de colocar un suave beso en sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

“Gracias”

 

Les gusta recordar esa noche como su primera vez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pues más que nada, muchas gracias a Dominatrix por darme permiso para traducir su historia, no mentiré, y acepto el hecho de que así me imagino que podrían pasar las cosas entre Holmes y Watson. No veo mucho romanticismo en el principio de su relación y lo mantengo para todas las otras versiones, universos y más de SH.


End file.
